The Dark Knight 2: A New Gotham
by DaMAn18
Summary: Set the day after Harvey Dents death. The Gotham mob finds a new leader in Oswald Cobblepot The Penguin . Bruce is slowly getting over Rachel by pursueing Selina Kyle and Vicki Vale. Read & Review.....


_The city of Gotham was in mourning for Harvey Dent. The news of his death spread minutes after the joker was captured. Bruce watched as the hearse carry Harvey's body rolled down Gotham's streets. Alfred Pennyworth walks up behind Bruce and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Master Wayne," he asked? Bruce didn't answer at first. He glanced around at all the people in downtown Gotham. "I think it's over now Alfred," said Bruce. Alfred and Bruce stood in silence for a few moments. They were amazed to be standing downtown with no worries of being killed or robbed. Bruce's father Thomas Wayne would have loved to seen the new Gotham. Harvey Dent had been the hero that Batman could not have been. Bruce was happy to see his father's vision of Gotham starting to come true. "I don't think Gotham will need Batman anymore Alfred," said Bruce. "Does that bother you Master Wayne," Alfred asked? Bruce began to laugh at the question. "I have been waiting for this day," explained Bruce. _

_The two slowly walked through the crowd of people. Bruce couldn't keep his mind on Harvey. He still missed Rachel. The day Gotham had finally won its battle over corruption and she wasn't alive. It had always seemed like she believed in Gotham even more than he did. At times he wasn't sure whether he was being Batman for Gotham or for Rachel. She had been his inspiration and his father had laid the foundation. The Gotham citizens were in awe of Harvey Dent. The famous white knight of Gotham. The news of his death broadcast on every Gotham television channel. Commissioner Gordon later went on television announcing Batman as the murderer. The city was in an uproar causing normal citizens to seek vigilante justice. A mob of angry citizens stormed the streets looking for Batman. The Gotham mobsters were all depleted. The Joker had taken a large sum of money away from them. The mob bosses were arrested or dead. There however a few stragglers left, but not enough to give anyone any trouble. _

_Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham police could easily handle Gotham's crime. Bruce knew it would be too dangerous for Batman to return to Gotham night life. If Gordon's officers didn't catch him then some angry citizen would. The only safe haven Batman had was with the Gordon Family. Bruce and Alfred got into Bruce's car to return home. Bruce was forced to stay in the penthouse inside the Wayne Foundation Building. The building held the operations of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundations. The Wayne's had started the foundations before there untimely death. The Thomas Wayne Foundation helped fund medical advancements. It was responsible for many free clinics in Gotham and surrounding cities. The Martha Wayne Foundation helped to fund orphanages, free schools, and school for kids with learning disabilities. The Family Finders Inc. Corporation is heavily funded by the Martha Wayne Foundation. Martha Wayne believed in the company. She believed they were out to do good in Gotham City. Family Finders Inc. helped finding lost kids or runaways to reunite them with their families. _

_Bruce decided to keep all of his parents companies intact. The Wayne Foundations were some of there most heroic works in Gotham. The two men walked inside the vacant building. It would usually be filled with joyful employees working hard to preserve the Wayne Family legacy in Gotham. It was a day removed from the death of Harvey Dent. The mayor of Gotham had declared it a holiday. He ordered every business to be shut down to honor Harvey Dent. The funeral was a success it seemed like everyone in Gotham came to see Harvey into the afterlife. The day started with a riot outside of Arkham Asylum. An angry mob of citizens gathered to show disgust for the Joker who was inside. All of Gotham was hoping for the death sentence, but knew an insanity plea was more likely when the case went to trial. The Joker would spend his life in Arkham Asylum but he would be livening. Harvey and Rachel had not been given the luxury of choosing. _

_The men walked down the empty halls of the building. Their every foot step echoed inside the large building. Wayne manor was in the middle of major construction. "Who did we find to build Wayne Manor Alfred," asked Bruce. Alfred smiled and patted him on the back. "Not to worry sir I found a very trusted construction company," answered Alfred. When they walked into the penthouse Bruce opened the closet. He stared at his Batman outfit. He knew he would never have to put it on again. It was all thanks to Harvey Dent. Bruce picked the Batman suit up. "It wouldn't hurt to hold on to it for awhile Master Wayne," said Alfred. _

"_C'mon Alfred this is a new era for Gotham. One without Batman."_

"_What if the era isn't ready to begin just yet?"_

"_Harvey has done his job well. Gotham will embrace him as the hero."_

"_You and I know the real truth Master Wayne," exclaimed Alfred!_

_Bruce tossed the Batman suit onto the closet floor. "The truth is Gotham is safe now," Bruce said in a stern voice. It was a statement he hoped was true. Harvey Dent had to die for something. He died for Gotham City and its people. The Gotham mobsters were run out of town. The joker depleted the mob funds. It was all over. The corruption inside the Gotham Police Department was resolved by Commissioner Gordon. It was time for justice to be served. The police department should be able to handle the rest of Gotham's crooks. The Mayor had placed Arkham Asylum under extreme security to stop any attempts of the Joker escaping. The parade for Harvey continued in the streets Gotham was having its big celebration. Thomas Wayne would have been proud. Bruce's was proud of the turn around in Gotham. "Alfred you can go enjoy the party if you want," said Bruce. Alfred nodded his head and left the bedroom. Bruce lay on his bed holding a picture of Rachel. He wished she could have been there lying next to him rejoicing the new Gotham City. _

_Bruce knew inside his mind being Batman had somehow put Rachel in danger. Commissioner Gordon believed Batman had saved Gotham, but Bruce knew Batman had failed. Rachel wasn't suppose to die. Harvey wasn't suppose to be corrupted in the process. It was a huge price to pay for Gotham's citizen's safety. He knew he still had a lot of anger. Batman had allowed him to release his anger. Now without Batman what would his next outlet be? Alfred watched the parade out the windows of the Wayne Foundation building. He worried about his longtime friend Bruce. He never believed Batman and Bruce Wayne were two separate people. It was apart of Bruce's personality a part that he shouldn't hide from. Alfred had a feeling Batman would be needed again in Gotham. He knew it wouldn't be safe for Bruce when the time came._

_The next morning Gotham media were still in a buzz over the parade. Bruce watched the morning news. The reporters interviewed people on the street to get their opinion on the parade and Harvey Dent. Bruce felt bad that Rachel was rarely mentioned. She was an important loss to Gotham also. She was the one who woke him up to the terror that Gotham had become. Batman may have never been if it weren't for her. Rachel's death was over shadowed by Dents. Bruce got dressed in one of his black Armani suits and headed to work. On the way to the office he noticed a group of Batman protestors. The protestors appeared more and more after Batman was blamed for the death of Harvey. These protestors stood on the street corner with signs. The signs demanded Batman turn himself in. The more violent groups stalked the streets of Gotham looking for Batman. They were armed with weapons. The Gotham police had even been forced to arrest some of the more aggressive members in the groups. _

_It was a dangerous time to be Batman in Gotham. If their was anyone for Batman to stop then he'd have to have eyes in the back of his head while fighting them. The citizens believed Batman was no better than the Joker. All Bruce had accomplished and he managed to be just another criminal in the eyes of Gotham. He pulled into his parking space at Wayne towers. "Mr. Wayne," called a familiar voice. The voice came from Selina Kyle Bruce's secretary. Selina was cute young woman who Bruce was attracted to. It may have been his final deciding factor to hire her. She was however very qualified for her position at Wayne Enterprises. Selina had jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin that had been draped over a knock out body. "Mr. Wayne I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with the mayor today at noon," said Selina with a smile. Bruce thought she had a cute girl next door look to her. He also had a rule about dating his employees and at time it was hard not to break his own rule. "I remember Mrs. Kyle," answered Bruce._

"_You can call me Selina."_

"_Thank you for reminding," said Bruce._

_Selina had only been at Wayne Enterprises for a little over a month. She was very energetic. She worked hard to overachieve. Bruce watched her walk away. She wore a cute tight business skirt suit and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Bruce felt the hand of Lucius Fox on his shoulder. "Your looking better Mr. Wayne," said Lucius. Bruce hung his head down and smiled. "Good morning Lucius," he replied. "Surprised to see you here so earlier," Lucius said. "I take you got to bed early last night?"_

"_Yes and every night from now on," Bruce said._

"_No more flying the night skies then?"_

"_Not unless I am in my jet," laughed Bruce._

_The two men walked into the building. Bruce went into his office to go over some paperwork for his newest donation. He was donating money to rebuild Gotham General Hospital. The rubble still reminded the people of Gotham that the Joker existed. Bruce wanted what was left of Gotham's darkest day to be gone. In hopes to keep Harvey Dents name and dreams in remembrance he wanted the new hospital named after Harvey. The new name would be The Harvey Dent Memorial Hospital. Bruce thought the name was a little long but it would remind everyone of a knew Gotham. It would set up the hospital as a safe haven for the sick and dieing. A disaster like the one the joker had caused would never be aloud to happen again._

_Bruce didn't have much time to work the meeting was just a couple of hours away. The media was schedule to cover the event live on the news. Mayor Garcia would be there and so would Commissioner Gordon. The crime level in was almost gone the media was scrapping to cover any minor news around Gotham. Bruce planned to donate two million dollars to building the new hospital. He was going to build it bigger and more advanced than the old one. A testament to the new era in Gotham City. Bruce hated to speak to the media. They were all expecting him to say something after he is the reason behind the new hospital. In his mind he jokingly wanted to fire them all. A thought that wasn't out of his reach considering Wayne Entertainment owned a large number of the media outlets in Gotham. The doors to his office were somehow left open. Bruce could see Selina at her desk working. He found himself watching her. At first his eyes were attracted to her legs and then just to Selina entirely. If Bruce could ever find himself over Rachel then he hoped he would find Selina standing next to him. _

_When the paperwork was done Bruce found himself standing on the new site of Gotham's newest hospital. The press was surrounding him. The Mayor and Commissioner Gordon stood next him posing for pictures. "Your doing Gotham a great service," said Gordon to Bruce. "You're more of a hero to Gotham than I could ever be," answered Bruce. "You keep the street clean and I just build buildings." Gordon shook Bruce's hand. The Mayor stepped up to a podium to give a speech. Bruce found himself thinking of Selina rather than tuning into the Mayor. He couldn't explain why he couldn't get her out of his mind. He thought he was still mourning the loss of Rachel. It wasn't as if he didn't think about her all the time. Rachel had ran through his mind constantly since the day they both met. Bruce wondered if the time would soon come for him to move on. It was pointless to live in the past. Rachel died loving Harvey Dent and not him. He had never been any closer to her than just a friend. He had chosen to give up Batman and she rejected him. He had lost a good friend and that was it. He had not lost a wife or even a girlfriend just a great friend. _

_A crowd began to gather during the Mayor's speech. Bruce was getting a little nervous. This wasn't like one of his parties were he controlled everything. This was news coverage. When the mayor finished talking he introduced Bruce to the podium. Bruce shook the mayor's hand. He stood silent for a few seconds trying to think of something to say to the press. _

"_The Harvey Dent Memorial Hospital will be bigger and more advanced than Gotham General. I have sought out the best contractors and contacted the best medical doctors. Inside the new hospital will also be Wayne Biotech. Wayne Biotech will employee some of the greatest scientist known to the world. We will be cutting edge on discovery. A very well known scientist Dr. Victor Fries will be joining us. We are very excited to have him working for us. The people without medical insurance will receive the same amount of care regardless we will not turn anyone who needs treatment away. Their will be more doctors and nurses on the staff. This will cut the time people have to wait to be treated. I have set aside two million dollars to complete the buildings. In addition to another million dollars if needed. Gotham's medical field will be the envy of the world."_

"_I have given this hospital the name Harvey Dent Memorial. I met Harvey through a good friend of mine named Rachel Dawes. The moment I met Harvey I knew his dream of Gotham was truthful. When I saw the character of the man I knew the dream was possible. This hospital will be strong like him. It will accept the weak and sick of Gotham and help them. Rachel Dawes lost her life because of the Joker. She and Harvey planned to get married and start a family. She also had a vision of Gotham. She once helped open my eyes to that vision. It is the vision that Gotham can become great. We will stand on the top of the tallest mountain so everyone has to look up to us. My father Thomas Wayne saw Gotham as the best city in the world. I believe that thanks to Harvey Dent we can now achieve that dream."_

The audience seemed pleased with Bruce's speech. The press was waiting to pounce him with questions. "Mr. Wayne what about Batman," asked one press member? Bruce was stunned by the question. "I think we should bring in any man accused of murder," replied Bruce. "Would you be willing to spend money to find the Batman," shouted a reporter. Bruce swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I think we need to trust Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham police to keep us safe," answered Bruce. He decided to decline anymore questions and introduced Commissioner Gordon to the podium. "I will now take question," said Gordon trying to get straight to the point. "Is Arkham Asylum strong enough to hold Gotham's criminals," asked one reporter. "The security at Arkham is one hundred percent up to the task," answered a seemingly confident Gordon. A beautiful young reporter by the name of Vicki Vale step ahead of the crowd. She worked for Gotham Daily. Vicki was draped in golden blonde hairs. A honey brown tan skin tone. "I am Vicki Vale from Gotham Daily," said Vicki. Bruce watched the words flow from her sultry lips. She moved like a siren that could eliminate anyone in her way.

"Yes Mrs. Vale," said Gordon.

"What went wrong with the Joker? Is their anymore corruption in the Gotham Police Department?"

"Mrs. Vale I can assure you that corruption is no longer a concern with Gotham police. As far as the Joker goes he is past news and will remain so for a long time."

"Commission Gordon how far do your efforts go to find Batman. Isn't he the last criminal of the old corrupt Gotham? Doesn't he need to be taken into custody before we can all really forget?"

Commissioner Gordon didn't know how to field the question asked by Vicki Vale. He stood silent like he just had the wind knocked out of him. The mayor stepped up to the podium to help Gordon out. "Gotham will find the Batman," said the mayor.

Vicki Vale glanced over at Bruce. She smiled and pointed to her tape recorder. It took a few moments for Bruce to put together what her gesture meant. Wayne Entertainment owned Gotham Daily. She was motioning that she had a great story. Mayor Garcia called him back up to the podium. The meeting was over with the press just needed their front page pictures. Gotham still had Batman on the tips of their tongues. Bruce worried about Gotham citizens. He knew they needed to move on and not try to seek out Batman by vigilante means. Vicki caught Bruce when he came down from the podium. "Mr. Wayne I work for Gotham Daily I just want to say hi," said Vicki nearly falling over her own words. "Hi Mrs. Vale I am thankful to have good reporters like you working for me," replied Bruce. Vicki's face turned red from all the flattery. Rachel would have to be a thing of the past. Selina or Vicki helped Bruce see it was time to move on. Rachel had agreed to wait for him. She would still have to wait for Bruce until they reached were they were going together. 


End file.
